Have to stay awake
by KazeLikeTheWind
Summary: Natsuki has to stay awake after bumping her head..


**Hey guys, I know I've pretty much disappeared, but I've been so busy with work it's not even funny. I finally have a couple days off, so I'm going to update Days of Salvation after this story :P I promise.**

**I do NOT own MaiHime. This is OCness ensured, along with AU.**

**)(Maihime)(**

Natsuki stared blankly at the filthy plates in front of her. There wasn't enough to fill the rack, today had been such a slow day she was doing whatever she could to beat the boredom before she died of it. Glancing around, the brunette sighed loudly and took to tapping her fingers absent mindly on the cup rack. She still had thirty minutes till she could close up shop than head out, it was Friday night and she was stuck in the back of a restaurant washing dishes. Not her ideal Friday, but she needed the money so it was better than blowing what little money she had hanging out with friends. Her emerald eyes stared into space, until she had felt a hand placed on her shoulder making her jump.  
"Oh, I apologize Nat-su-ki. I didn't mean to startle you." The dishwasher glared at her manager, who seemed unfazed by the 'Kuga-death glare' as their coworkers named it.  
"You've been spacing out a lot as of late, are you going to be able to drive yourself home?" Natsuki huffed a bit as she responded.  
"I'll be fine, I'm not a child."  
"Oh, but you are only 17." Shizuru teased her. "So to the law, you are but a child." Natsuki rolled her eyes and started scrubbing down the plates than pushed them into the machine. Shizuru eyed the girl curiously, she was after a the only female dish washer at Mai's Ramen and Steak house. They only made guys start out as dish washers, but the emerald eyed teen had asked for it.  
"So, how long have you been working here?" The husky voice broke Shizuru's train of thought. She smiled as she engaged in a small conversation with the normally quiet teen.

**)(Maihime)(**

"Shit this is heavy! Fuck, I should've fucking taken Tate's offer to help me!" Natsuki groaned loudly as she dragged the trash can across the parking lot. You weren't suppose to do it on your own, but she wanted to prove to the guys she was just as able as them. Natsuki had always felt like she had to prove herself to her coworkers and boss. There was no way she could have settled as a waitress, she could hardly tolerate the idiots at her school. Sitting the trash can down after dumping it, she got up on a small stepping stool and shut the lid to the dump. Had to keep the animals out, though it didn't really work since lately a raccoon the staff has named Simon seemed to be able to get in. The moon and street lamps gave her just enough light to not trip or run into anything, but she knew driving home wouldn't be fun. Not while she was so tired, and not with how active the deer had been as of late. That was the down side to working in a town 15 miles from where she lived and always getting stuck with closing. But, it was the best place she could land a job at. Better this than the small in town dinner that was owned by a sex offender. Some disgusting, perverted old man had gotten in trouble for trying to get a waitress to have sex with him, not the work environment she wanted to be in.  
Rubbing her arms to try and gain some warmth, Natsuki looked up at the moon as she walked back to the restaurant. It was a full moon tonight, the white glow around it brought a bit of peace to her aching heart.

Memories swarmed her head of what had happened the pervious week. She tried not to think about it, but if you had walked in on your girlfriend, who always said she wanted to save herself for marriage, legs spread open with another girl licking away, it tends to scar ones heart strings. Shaking her head to rid of the nasty memories, Natsuki hadn't noticed the person who was also not paying attention walking towards her. All of a sudden, Natsuki felt herself falling and someone falling with her. Quickly wrapping her arms around who ever it was so they wouldn't busy their head, Natsuki softly cried out when her head hit the edge of the side walk. She instantly let go of the person and cradled her head as it started to throb.  
"Shit Nat, are you okay?!" Now realizing who it was, Natsuki growled. "What the hell Nao! That hurt!" Said woman huffed. "It's not my fault you weren't paying attention! Don't try to pin the blame on me! Now move your hands, I think you're bleeding." Natsuki shivered when Nao 'accidentally' dragged her fingers up the back of the teenagers neck. Feeling a hot blush, Natsuki wrote it off as being from hitting her head. "You're bleeding a little, but not much." Unable to understand the words Nao had mumbled under her breath, Natsuki suddenly became aware of how close she was to her manager. Pulling away to put some distance between the two of them, Natsuki once again crutched her head and groaned. "I feel dizzy."  
"Than you can't drive home tonight. C'mon, lets go find Shizuru." Nao helped Natsuki up and held the girls hand gently as she helped her back inside.

**)(Maihime)(**

"Nao, Natsuki, oh what a surprise. Shouldn't you two have left by now? Nao, I got everything sorted and Natsuki, you cleaned up well." Shizuru gazed at the two workers. Natsuki was the newest, Nao had been there for three years now having just become a new manager the past month. Nao crossed her arms over her chest, not before dropping Natsuki's hand which didn't go unnoticed by the red eyed manager.  
"Natsuki hit her head and is bleeding some. I don't think she should drive home."  
"What!? I'm fine! Just because I bumped into you doesn't mean I can't drive home!" Shizuru winced a bit at how harshly Natsuki had barked at Nao.  
"Natsuki, that is no way to speak to your manager, and Nao, what would you suggest I do than? She doesn't live in town like us. And if I recall, Natsuki's parents are out of town." Nao shifted from foot to foot as Shizuru got Natsuki to sit on the chair so she could treat the little wound. "We both don't work tomorrow. She could come to my place, and than I'll run her to the doctors tomorrow to be safe." Shizuru hummed, chuckling on the inside as Natsuki instantly started to argue she was fine. "I think that is a great idea, but I'll have to call Mr. and Mrs. Kuga to make sure it is okay. Keep her awake while I go call."

**)(MaiHime)(**

"I wanna sleep!" Natsuki whined making Nao huff. Shizuru had gotten the okay, but than reveled that Nao would have to stay up all night to keep Natsuki up in case she suffered a head injury worse than the cut. TV had only kept the teenager awake for a few hours before she started to dose off. "You have to stay awake Nat! For crying out loud, isn't your mom and dad doctors? You should know this shit!" The emerald eyed beauty mumbled under her breath as she leaned back against the couch.

"Fuck this sucks." Nao rolled her eyes. Sneaking a glance at the other girl, she had to admit, Natsuki was a looker. Long hair pulled back in a tight pony tail, striking green eyes, pale skin and a husky voice that could make just about any girl swoon. Nao had caught guys staring at Natsuki's chest and ass all the time when the teen was hard at work, and even though she wouldn't admit it, got a bit possessive and would put the guys to hard work. The one person she couldn't stop from staring however was Shizuru, she was up higher on the food chain than Nao.  
Feeling a sudden weight on her shoulder, Nao blushed looking at Natsuki's sleeping face. It was a shame she'd have to wake her up.  
"Hey Nat, wake up. You can't fall asleep now."  
"I don't want to wake up yet." Nao laughed, making the girl's head fall off her shoulder and stirring her awake. "You're like a little kid." Natsuki brushed off the comment as she tried to get comfy again. Her captain America hoodie wasn't that thick, so her sleepy mind decided cuddling up to Nao would make up for that. She tried to tune out Nao constantly telling her to wake up, but it wasn't working.

"Nat I'll dump water on you if you-," Said girl silenced her elder with a rough kiss to the lips.  
"Shut up Nao and let me sleep.."  
The manager stared at the TV in shock, her mind filling with thousands of thoughts in seconds. It must because she's tired, Nao reasoned, she doesn't know what she's doing.  
"The TV isn't working anymore..." The red head sighed, all reason and sense leaving.  
"I just said you have stay awake. Didn't say how." Natsuki sat up a bit straighter. "Are you implying what I think...?" Nao shrugged and leaned back into her black sofa. "Could mean anything. How are you taking it?" A blank stare crossed Natsuki's face, soon turning into a full blush.  
"I'm a teenager, how the hell do you think I'm going to take that?!"  
"I don't know. Drugs? Video games?" Nao faked innocence, driving the teen up a wall. Pointing an accusing finger at the red head, Natsuki growled. "Quit acting like you don't get what I mean!"  
"But I don't Nat! Why do ya give me a clue?"  
"Sex dumbass!" Nao burst out laughing, making the emerald eye girl blush even harder in annoyance.  
Pretending to wipe a tear from her eye, Nao looked Natsuki dead in the eyes making her shutter.  
"I was thinking more like making out... You're not a minor so much anymore, but I know in America you would be." Natsuki stopped for a moment. It was true, while in Japan the accepted age was 16, in America, it was 18. Natsuki had been raised with American norms and belief, but she had been in Japan the past two years.

"I'm not a little kid. I can handle it." Guilt started to eat at her. Wouldn't she just stoop to the level of her ex by cheating on her? Wait! She's my ex, Natsuki reasoned with herself, I can do whatever I want.  
Feeling those unwanted emotions come up again, Natsuki slammed her lips against Nao's, taking her by surprise. She wanted to forget. Forget those images, the moan of a stranger's name, and to forget her and those painful feelings. The red head looped her arms around the younger girl's waist, pulling her closer. She knew she was using the girl's mixed feelings to her advantage, but she didn't care. She hadn't been able to think of getting in anyone's pants but Natsuki's. And what Nao wanted, she got. Kissing back a bit aggressively, the lime eyed woman focused on gaining control of the kiss. There was no way she was going to let a teenager be in control. She thought nothing of Natsuki's hands, one on her lower back and the other on her shoulder, till she found herself on her back. Damn, she mused, this girl is good.

Deciding she'd let the girl explore some before taking control again, Nao pulled back to get some much needed air. However, Natsuki was able to get air in her lungs faster than her senior and swiftly reconnected their lips. Slipping her tongue in Nao's mouth, Natsuki made quick work to find the red head's sweet spots. Her hands ran down her sides, tangled in her hair, ran between her hips. The teasing was driving Nao insane. Breaking the wet kiss, the teen nipped and licked down Nao's jaw line and neck. Biting sifting on her pulse, she smirked inwardly hearing Nao moan and sigh. She bit her pulse again, the lower part of her neck, and the tip of her chin. Tugging the woman's shirt off, Natsuki couldn't help but notice Nao's deep red lace bra. Wasting no time to remove it, Natsuki straddled Nao's hips and started to kiss and lick her breast. She flicked and sucked on her perk nipple, licked under them and even nipped them. Frustration grew when she didn't get a response, just as she was about to make a comment Nao grabbed her hands off her breast and placed them on her hips. "Nice try, but the porn stars you see fake having sensitive breast." A hot blush coated Natsuki's cheeks. Nao shook her head a bit and laughed. "Lesbian porn is two straight girls faking everything." Licking her rough lips, Nao started to guide Natsuki. It was easy to tell she was a virgin, so Nao knew she'd have to help her not get caught up on something. Following the more experienced hands, Natsuki undid the elder's pants, seeing a hint of dark red, she pulled both articles of clothing off. Feeling the hem of her shirt being tugged, she raised her arms so Nao could pull her shirt off. Seeing the teen in such a lacy bra made her snicker a bit, the white lace seemed to some how fit her well. Natsuki removed her bra, hissing a bit when the cold air hit her nipples.

Pushing Nao back down, Natsuki felt a fire lit in her stomach. She held the older girl's hands above her head, she felt like she needed to be in control. It wasn't a feeling she was use to, but she liked it and wanted more of it. Being in control was something she always needed to feel stable, and was the reason she stayed far from drugs and rarely drank.

Natsuki took her free hand down Nao's body, leaving ghost like touches down her side, back up, than down the center of her stomach. Nao wasn't sure how much more she could handle, she needed Natsuki to make her shake and scream. Bucking her hips and growling in need, soft pants escaped her lips. Once again biting her neck, lips, and licking her lips, it was if she had mapped out Nao's body with X's on all the sensitive spots. Natsuki had no doubt that Nao was a stranger to sex, so she wasted no time in slipping two fingers into the older girl, the wetness and softness surprising her. Not really knowing what to do besides to thrust her, Natsuki stuck with what she knew. The soft moans and sighs lead her to believe she was correct, but it wasn't enough. She needed a bigger response, she craved it. Thinking back to a show she had once seen, Natsuki curled her fingers and rubbed inside of Nao.

Nao gasped and moaned Natsuki's name loudly. It had been a while since she felt so good, and was getting close. She could tell Natsuki was the quiet type, even in bed. Her breathing got even more rapid with each second, Natsuki's grip on her wrist had weakened and was now slippery from sweat. Sneaking her hands out of the teen's hands, she looped her arms around Natsuki's neck and pulled her down, smashing their lips together harshly. She sighed into the kiss and felt her body shutter and she moaned into the kiss. Natsuki wasn't sure how she knew, but she knew that Nao was close. Pulling back from the kiss, Natsuki grinned widely hearing her name slip from Nao's mouth. She pulled her fingers out slowly, gathering up Nao's juices on her fingers she pulled away from her and sat back. Licking her fingers slowly, she watched Nao as she recovered from the orgasm. Nao's lime colored eyes stared into the emerald's teens eyes, a smirk playing in them.

"Alright ya mutt, now it's your turn."

**)(MaiHime)(**

**So, I lost a bet and had to do this while a friend posted another one to see whose is better. R&R**


End file.
